L'CIE BIZARRO NEO ZODIARKEXDEATHKEFKAROTH BHUNIVELZEVERETT EXULTANT THE IMMORTAL
L'CIE BIZARRO NEO ZODIARKEXDEATHKEFKAROTH BHUNIVELZEVERETT EXULTANT THE IMMORTAL is the final uberboss of FF infinity and the uberboss in The Greatest Legendary Hero/Villain War. Appearance L'CIE BIZARRO NEO ZODIARKEXDEATHKEFKAROTH BHUNIVELZEVERETT EXULTANT THE IMMORTAL has a set of KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES omega-pairs of each of all kinds of wings that are made up and real, cobras, horns and arms that has muscles that are so large that the arms are KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES omega-times (omega is a metric that is 10 to the power of 3000 ) bigger than all of THE OMNIVERSES (these details are on the front, sides and back of the body). The set of wings are omniplied by KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES that the other sets of wings are jagged and the last set of wings are like the ones from the final boss of FFXII. He got a body of Everett Laertes from Gyromancer, an entire body of the L'cie Arbiter from FF Type-0, Bizarro Sephiroth and Safer Sephiroth from FF7, Feolthanos Exultant from FF12 Revenant Wings, Kefka's God form from FF6, Neo Exdeath from FFV and Bhunivelze from FFXIII Lightning Returns combined. His head has the same wires and wings from Zodiark from FFXII and has KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES omega-pairs of each of all kinds of horns on the sides and front of the head. His upper body is humanoid, but it is grotesque and monstrous, it's muscles are as big as the arm muscles and the hair is infinity omega-light years big. He has a flaming thundercloud that flashes lightning for his lower body (the flame color is from middle to edge white yellow red orange green blue and purple), he has KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES omega-pairs of mammoth tusks that are KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES omega-pairs-times bigger and longer than all of THE OMNIVERSES, the tusks are curvy and swirly, he has a gigantic, vertical and horizontal gapping maw with KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES omega-pairs of razor-sharp teeth that are KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES omega-times bigger and longer than all of THE OMNIVERSES. The maw is on the entire upper body at once and it has a flaming eyeball that flashes lightning and the flames are the same color in the lower body on the middle of the maw. The eyeball is like Zero Three from Zero Three Kirby Google Search, but he has KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES omega-pairs of wings and horns and his cactus-like tail is KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES biggest-times bigger and longer than all of THE OMNIVERSES. L'CIE BIZARRO NEO ZODIARKEXDEATHKEFKAROTH BHUNIVELZEVERETT EXULTANT THE IMMORTAL's maw bleeds in everywhere in it and has a volcano that also has fire and lava with the same color of the the fire on the eyeball and the lower body on his head. He has a spiky, saw-like, flaming, atom-like, spinning quintuple-halo that flashes lightning and the fire has the same color and a tornado made of fire that has the same flame color and flashes lightning on his head. His other details of his appearance is added with all the details of the appearance of Omnipotent, the final boss, but they are more colorful in L'CIE BIZARRO NEO ZODIARKEXDEATHKEFKAROTH BHUNIVELZEVERETT EXULTANT THE IMMORTAL's appearance and Omnipotent's appearance is omniplied by KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES. The sets of wings are multiplied by four that the others are vertical, horizontal and both and the fourth are same like all wings that winged creatures do. He also is fused with all returns of all THE OMNIVERSES. Trivia *KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES is from Googology user cloudy176. * The lightning and fire on him are transcentdent beyond above past over infinity omega-degrees hot. * An omega-degrees is ten to the power of 3000 degrees. * The fire has lightning around them and the fire sparks. * He has the same voice of Bhunivelze's. * For something about L'CIE BIZARRO NEO ZODIARKEXDEATHKEFKAROTH BHUNIVELZEVERETT EXULTANT, he is the great-great-great-great-great............great-great-great-great-great grandfather (infinity great's) of Omnipotent's great-great-great-great-great...........great-great-great-great-great grandfather (infinity great's). * Each preon (smallest particle in the atom) in the lightning has more than bigger than transcentdent beyond above past over KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES omegavolts, more than bigger than transcentdent beyond above past over KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES omega-amps, more than bigger than transcentdent beyond above past over KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES omega-ohms, more than bigger than transcentdent beyond above past over KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES omega-watts and more than bigger than transcentdent beyond above past over KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES omega-joules of KER-FISH INFINITIVE ABSOLUTE ZEROPOTENCES omnipotence. * There are metrics that are beyond yotta. * If you don't know where the details came from, search for them and some of the details of this page are not gibberish, they are made up.